mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Soarin/Gallery
Season one The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png The Wonderbolts S01E03.png The Wonderbolts in shock S01E03.png|Jaw drop. The Wonderbolts.png|The Wonderbolts, with Soarin in the middle. Rainbow Dash's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash with Soarin and other Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png|Rainbow hoofshakes Soarin in her daydream. Rainbow Dash as a Wonderbolt S1E03.png Sonic Rainboom Wonderbolts making an appearance S1E16.png|Soarin and his comrades are flying around. The Wonderbolts S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png|Wonderbolts to the rescue! Wonderbolts nearing Rarity during rescue S1E16.png Soarin' trying to rescue Rarity S01E16.png|Soarin is flying! Soarin is hit S1E16.png|Ouch! That looks like it hurt! Wonderbolts need to be rescued S1E16.png|Soarin, falling through the sky after being knocked out by Rarity. Rainbow flies down to save Rarity S1E16.png|Rainbow, diving in to save Soarin and the others. Rainbow saving Rarity and the Wonderbolts S1E16.png|Soarin, as a blur on Rainbow Dash's back. Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png|Soarin, on Rainbow Dash's back. Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash saves many, including Soarin. Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash, with Rarity and the Wonderbolts. The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|Soarin and the Wonderbolts standing before Rainbow Dash's eyes. Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png|Soarin with the Wonderbolts. The Best Night Ever Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|Talking to Spitfire in the hall where Princess Celestia will shake the hooves of guests. Soarin' approaches Applejack's stand S1E26.png|Soarin walks over to Applejack's food stand. Soarin' orders a pie S1E26.png|Buying a pie from Applejack. Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png|Bearing his pie into the VIP section. Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|"Always hungry after a show, eh, Soarin?" Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png|He accidentally lets go of his pie when he responds. Soarin' "My pie!" S1E26.png|"MY PIE!" Rainbow Dash saves pie S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash diving in for the save. Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png|"You saved it! Thanks..." Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png|Soarin with his pie. Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png|Thanks Dash. Soarin' eating pie S1E26.png|Mmm... pie... The Wonderbolts S01E26.png|Soarin talking with a fellow pony. Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png|Dashie disappointed. Soarin' and Spitfire at the gala S1E26.png|Soarin with a serious face. The Wonderbolts Talking S01E26.png|Soarin talking to the other Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash amuses Soarin' and Spitfire S1E26.png|Fairly impressed by this feat of dexterity. The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png|Somepony else pulls them aside for a picture. Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|Photoshoot in progress. Surprised crowd S1E26.png|Stunned by Rainbow Dash speeding towards the falling statue. Season two Sweet and Elite The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png|Soarin in a race. Soarin finishing race S2E9.png|Crossing the finish line. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png|His last appearance in season two, first time without his uniform. Season four Rainbow Falls Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png The Wonderbolts arrive on the field S4E10.png Rainbow meets the Wonderbolts S4E10.png Soarin 'some real competition here!' S4E10.png|Heeey, Dashie Spitfire, Soarin and Rainbow sees Fleetfoot walking away S4E10.png Rainbow sees the Wonderbolts walking away S4E10.png|boingy boingy... Soarin is flying S4E10.png Soarin flying through ring S4E10.png Soarin flying S4E10.png|Hey, fillies. You come here often? Soarin sees something S4E10.png|Eh? Soarin' hits hoop S04E10.png|Owee! Soarin' falling down S04E10.png|AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Soarin falls down S4E10.png Soarin falling down S4E10.png|I'm afraid of heiiiights! Rainbow rescues Soarin S4E10.png Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S4E10.png|"Gotcha!" Rainbow and Soarin on the ground S4E10.png Rainbow sees Soarin now with broken wing S4E10.png|My wing huuuurts! Wah! Ponies cheering S4E10.png Fluttershy 'Are you okay' S4E10.png Fluttershy sees Soarin with broken wing S4E10.png|Room... spinning... Soarin with broken wing S4E10.png|Get the bucket! The ambulance coming S4E10.png Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png Soarin 'You're the best, Rainbow Dash' S4E10.png Rainbow 'about how great I am' S4E10.png Soarin in the adjacent bed S4E10.png|You escaped death, too? Twinsies! Rainbow Dash and Soarin in hospital beds S4E10.png|These beds sure are comfy aren't they? Soarin just keeping his wing warm S4E10.png|Oh, its not hurt... Soarin growing suspicious S4E10.png|That...face...squeee... Soarin "we're all out of luck" S4E10.png Soarin under the bedsheets S4E10.png|Oh my. Rainbow Dash and Soarin walking proud S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "I feel great because" S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png|It was too hard! Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Soarin angry with crossed hooves S4E10.png|Gwumpy Soawen is best Soarin Soarin happy again S4E10.png|Me? Really? Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png|Goooo Cloudsdaaale! Fleetfoot flies through clouds S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire hoof-bump S4E10.png Soarin cheers Ponyville team on S4E10.png|Gooooo Ponyviiille! You can do iiiit! Rainbow crosses the finish line S4E10.png Wonderbolts cheering for Ponyville S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png|Medals for the wonderbolts. Equestria Games The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png The Equestria Games aerial relay S4E24.png The first leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png The third leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Fluttershy hands horseshoe to Rainbow Dash S4E24.png Rainbow Dash takes off S4E24.png Teams at the aerial relay medal ceremony S4E24.png Shining Armor announcing the anthem S4E24.png Spike "shall do the honor of singing" S4E24.png Stadium crowd cheering for Spike to sing S4E24.png Stadium field distance shot S4E24.png Shining Armor in the spotlight S4E24.png Spike making a realization S4E24.png Shining Armor "they only play the anthem for the winner" S4E24.png Spike with spotlight pointing onto him S4E24.png Wonderbolts cringing at Spike's singing S4E24.png All stadium eyes on Spike S4E24.png Spike posing at the end of the song S4E24.png Stadium crowd stricken with silence S4E24.png Pegasi hearing Spike S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Fluttershy and Rainbow returning Pegasi magic S4E26.png The Wonderbolts able to fly S4E26.png Wonderbolts in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png Wonderbolts flying down to Cloudsdale S4E26.png Season five Party Pooped A party S5E11.png Rarity Investigates! Wonderbolts queue up to get their plates S5E15.png Wind Rider approaches the food tables S5E15.png Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Rarity and Rainbow smiling S5E15.png Soarin chimes in S5E15.png Soarin informing Rainbow of Spitfire's apparent situation S5E15.png Rainbow hopes Spitfire's mom is okay S5E15.png Soarin points at Rainbow S5E15.png Rainbow hears Soarin S5E15.png Soarin yes S5E15.png Rainbow salutes S5E15.png Rainbow flies up excited S5E15.png Rainbow "This is the best thing ever!" S5E15.png Soarin tries to call Rainbow Dash S5E15.png Rarity shushes Soarin S5E15.png Rarity "Let her have this, darling" S5E15.png Soarin sees Stormy Flare S5E15.png Soarin and other Wonderbolts see Stormy Flare S5E15.png Stormy "But I do know I didn't send my daughter a note" S5E15.png Misty Fly "Who would do such a thing?" S5E15.png Soarin "Somepony who wanted her out of the show" S5E15.png Soarin and Misty Fly sees Rainbow S5E15.png Wind Rider "so they could take her spot" S5E15.png Wonderbolts looking suspicious at Rainbow S5E15.png Rainbow face-to-face with the other Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare S5E15.png Soarin "told me she had to go see her mom at around midnight" S5E15.png Rainbow's dream S5E15.png The Wonderbolts whispering to each other S5E15.png Soarin "if you can prove that somepony else is behind Spitfire's disappearance" S5E15.png Soarin "then you can still fly with us" S5E15.png Soarin tells Misty Fly and Blaze to find Spitfire S5E15.png Soarin "if you sent that letter" S5E15.png Soarin "the bylaws are clear" S5E15.png Soarin "but to ban you from the Wonderbolts forever" S5E15.png Rainbow "I understand" S5E15.png Wonderbolts see Rarity S5E15.png Rarity "the scene of the crime!" S5E15.png Pillar transition S5E15.png Blaze "Spitfire wasn't at her mom's house!" S5E15.png Soarin looks at Fleetfoot S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare listening S5E15.png Other ponies listening to Rarity's explanation S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare shocked S5E15.png Wind Rider "you don't believe a word of this, right?" S5E15.png Wind Rider "Fine!" S5E15.png Wind Rider "You caught me!" S5E15.png Wind Rider confused S5E15.png Rarity says no S5E15.png Rarity "you would break his long-distance Wonderbolt record!" S5E15.png Rarity 'when you want to seem happy' S5E15.png Wind Rider "my record could be preserved" S5E15.png Soarin "Wonderbolts look out for each other!" S5E15.png Soarin asks where is Spitfire S5E15.png Soarin "to make it there and back" S5E15.png Soarin 'we need you to fly in Spitfire's place!' S5E15.png Soarin "But you'll never make it in time!" S5E15.png Ponies waiting S5E15.png Soarin "Spitfire, you're back!" S5E15.png Spitfire "I wouldn't have" S5E15.png Soarin and Stormy Flare looking at Spitfire S5E15.png Spitfire "Not anymore" S5E15.png Fleetfoot with Wind Rider S5E15.png Soarin asks Rainbow if she wants to fly with them S5E15.png Soarin, Spitfire, and Rarity watches Rainbow dancing S5E15.png Soarin, Rarity, and Rainbow leaving S5E15.png The Wonderbolts flying as the screen is black-and-white S5E15.png Wonderbolts flying in the aerial display S5E15.png The Wonderbolts forming an aerial flower S5E15.png Season six Newbie Dash The Wonderbolts flying over Ponyville S6E7.png The Wonderbolts flying through the sky S6E7.png Spitfire notices Rainbow Dash on the ground S6E7.png Spitfire signaling Soarin and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Spitfire looping backward S6E7.png Soarin and Fleetfoot flying down S6E7.png Rainbow sees Soarin and Fleetfoot approaching S6E7.png Soarin and Fleetfoot in Rainbow's line of sight S6E7.png Rainbow barely avoids Soarin and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing at Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Misty Fly "most awesome entrance by a newbie" S6E7.png Soarin "are you okay, Rainbow Dash?" S6E7.png Fleetfoot "more like Rainbow Crash" S6E7.png Soarin and Misty Fly laugh at Rainbow S6E7.png|At least Soarin's TRYING not to laugh. Rainbow glaring at the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "buzzed me on purpose" S6E7.png Spitfire "you forgot rule number one" S6E7.png Wonderbolts reciting rule number one S6E7.png Fleetfoot, Soarin, and Misty Fly laughing S6E7.png Misty Fly and High Winds laughing S6E7.png Spitfire "nopony got hurt" S6E7.png Spitfire "let's forget about this" S6E7.png Wonderbolts fly through the sky S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in helical pattern S6E7.png Soarin "check your nine, Crash!" S6E7.png Wonderbolts in the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow enters the locker room S6E7.png Wonderbolts holding broom and bucket S6E7.png Soarin presents Rainbow with a broom S6E7.png Spitfire "better get to it, Crash" S6E7.png Rainbow left alone in the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow standing in Soarin's bed S6E7.png|I don't think Soarin is comfortable with this. Rainbow Dash acting like Pinkie Pie S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "fly with the Wonderbolts" S6E7.png Fleetfoot "so are you" S6E7.png Fleetfoot and Soarin fly past the screen S6E7.png Blaze giving Fleetfoot a shoulder massage S6E7.png Rainbow peeking into the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting like Rarity S6E7.png Rainbow "I just love these uniforms" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "ever since I was a foal" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "bold lines and classic contours" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "Rainbow Fash" S6E7.png Soarin disturbed and confused S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "the 'Fash' is for 'Fashion'" S6E7.png|Soarin's inner dialogue: "I'll never understand mares." Rainbow Dash hears Spitfire's voice S6E7.png Soarin "right, boss!" S6E7.png Soarin closing his locker S6E7.png Scootaloo sees the Wonderbolts fly by S6E7.png The Wonderbolts streak through the sky S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying through the air S6E7.png Snips, Snails, and Sweetie Drops watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Spike watching the Wonderbolts perform S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in formation S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying upward S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a steady climb S6E7.png The Wonderbolts' synchronized flying S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a nose-dive S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Misty Fly and Soarin swerve past each other S6E7.png The Wonderbolts pleased with their performance S6E7.png The Wonderbolts finish their routine S6E7.png Rainbow Dash breaks out of formation S6E7.png Soarin sees Rainbow break formation S6E7.png|Now what is she up to? Wonderbolts wave to the crowd S6E7.png Soarin tapping on Spitfire S6E7.png Wonderbolts looking up at the sky S6E7.png Soarin, Spitfire, and Whiplash surprised S6E7.png Spitfire seething with anger S6E7.png Spitfire "way to go, Rainbow Crash" S6E7.png Soarin "are you serious?!" S6E7.png Soarin "the most talented flyer we've ever had!" S6E7.png Fleetfoot "saved all of Equestria" S6E7.png Soarin "you know why they call me that?" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "you're as fast as a ship" S6E7.png Soarin explains his nickname S6E7.png|Everybody gets mocked, so nobody feels left out. Rainbow Dash "spent my whole life trying" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "time to be okay with fitting in" S6E7.png Spitfire "really didn't want to miss the chance" S6E7.png Spitfire "tease you for years about this catastrophe!" S6E7.png Spitfire "that crash was epic!" S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing with Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash's dream made real S6E7.png Top Bolt Sky Stinger "amazingly awesome crazy-good flyers" S6E24.png Sky Stinger pointing to wall of Wonderbolts S6E24.png Rainbow Dash sleeps during Twilight's lesson S6E24.png Rainbow repeats "class is in session!" S6E24.png Season seven Parental Glideance Wonderbolts diving through the air S7E7.png Wonderbolts flying up into the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts diving toward the runway S7E7.png Wonderbolts create a boom of thunder S7E7.png Wonderbolts climbing back up into the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts' training disrupted by turbulence S7E7.png Misty Fly pointing down at the ground S7E7.png Wonderbolts returning to the ground S7E7.png Spitfire "which pony broke protocol" S7E7.png Rainbow Dash "I guess they're with me" S7E7.png Rainbow nervously approaches her parents S7E7.png Windy Whistles meets the Wonderbolts S7E7.png Windy "mom of the best Wonderbolt ever!" S7E7.png Windy Whistles meets Soarin S7E7.png|That awkward moment when you meet the mother of your favorite mare. Windy Whistles "you guys were great, too!" S7E7.png Spitfire "let's hit the showers" S7E7.png Spitfire "time to spend with her family" S7E7.png Wonderbolts give Rainbow and her parents privacy S7E7.png Rainbow Dash watches the Wonderbolts leave S7E7.png Scootaloo recounting Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 S7E7.png Close-up on photo of Rainbow Dash accused S7E7.png Close-up on photo of Rainbow as official Wonderbolt S7E7.png The Wonderbolts begin their performance S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Spitfire, Soarin, and High Winds make a lightning bolt S7E7.png Wonderbolts burst through artificial insignia S7E7.png Wonderbolts surprised by sudden fireworks S7E7.png Rainbow Dash points to her parents in the stands S7E7.png|I think Soarin's enjoying this. Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at an autograph signing S7E7.png Tornado Bolt smacked by ripped Rainbow shirt S7E7.png Rainbow awkwardly pats Tornado Bolt on the head S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a photo shoot for foals S7E7.png|One stallion, four mares-seems to be the usual ratio. Rainbow's parents and CMCs appear at the photo shoot S7E7.png Racing foals being awarded medals and stickers S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in last place at award ceremony S7E7.png|Aw, it's little Soarin! Filly Rainbow in fourth place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in third place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in second place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in first place at award ceremony S7E7.png Pegasus foals annoyed by Rainbow's parents S7E7.png|Someday they'll all laugh about this. The Wonderbolts fly high into the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts makes electrically-charged smoke trails S7E7.png Wonderbolts streaking through the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts fly past Bow, Windy, and Scootaloo S7E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward rainbow waterfall S7E7.png Soarin and Spitfire covered in rainbow water S7E7.png The Wonderbolts covered in rainbow water S7E7.png Wonderbolts shower Bow and Windy with rainbow water S7E7.png The Wonderbolts finish their performance S7E7.png Marks and Recreation Soarin flying through a practice ring S7E21.png Wonderbolts fly over CMC and Thunderlane S7E21.png Secrets and Pies Distance shot of Wonderbolt Academy S7E23.png Spitfire, RD, Fleetfoot, and Soarin return to barracks S7E23.png Pinkie Pie questioning the Wonderbolts S7E23.png Spitfire answers Pinkie Pie "affirmative" S7E23.png Spitfire changes her answer to "negative" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie staring at Spitfire S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "very interesting" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "chief detective on the pie case" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie staring at Soarin S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "tell me everything you know" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie blows bubbles from her pipe S7E23.png Spitfire "mysterious monthly pie donations" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "pick these pies out of a lineup" S7E23.png Wonderbolts nodding to Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Pinkie Pie's theory board about Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "she didn't eat the chocolate" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "she didn't eat any of 'em!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie pointing her hoof at Gummy S7E23.png Pinkie "don't tell me this all just started recently!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "it's been going on for years!" S7E23.png Photo of Soarin in blue outline S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "Rainbow Dash doesn't like pie" S7E23.png Pinkie "lying to me about it the whole time!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie pointing at her theory board S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "she doesn't even like them" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "she's been lying to me!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "are you sure?" S7E23.png Pinkie "laughing at my pies behind my back" S7E23.png Pinkie "scheming of a way to get rid of them" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie starting to fantasize S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "it'll force her to admit the truth" S7E23.png ''My Little Pony The Movie The Wonderbolts disperse the dark clouds MLPTM.png Wonderbolts fly around Twilight and Rainbow MLPTM.png The Wonderbolts fly up to another cloud MLPTM.png Wonderbolts and Derpy doing aerial choreography MLPTM.png Derpy goofily falling out of the air MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash watching the Wonderbolts MLPTM.png Season eight Grannies Gone Wild Rainbow hears the other Wonderbolts S8E5.png Soarin talking about the Wild Blue Yonder S8E5.png Rainbow asks about the Wild Blue Yonder S8E5.png Fleetfoot, Soarin, and Misty Fly gasp in shock S8E5.png Misty Fly "hasn't heard of the Wild Blue Yonder?" S8E5.png Fleetfoot, Soarin, and Misty Fly looking amused S8E5.png Soarin "only the coolest rollercoaster" S8E5.png Soarin getting Rainbow Dash excited S8E5.png Misty Fly "can't really call yourself a Wonderbolt" S8E5.png Photos of Wonderbolts riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Photo of Soarin and Fleetfoot riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Soarin explains the Wild Blue Yonder to Rainbow S8E5.png Soarin catapulting himself off the floor S8E5.png Yakity-Sax Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts racing S8E18.png Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Wonderbolts fly over the cheering crowd S8E18.png Rainbow and Bolts fly through the clouds S8E18.png Rainbow Dash, Spitfire, and Soarin racing S8E18.png Rainbow and Bolts race across the sky S8E18.png Spitfire and Soarin crash into Rainbow Dash S8E18.png Rainbow Dash annoyed by Pinkie's music S8E18.png The Washouts Wonderbolts streak through the sky S8E20.png Wonderbolts flying in formation S8E20.png Wonderbolts flying over the academy S8E20.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombrafied Wonderbolts appear S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts on the offensive S9E2.png Rainbow stopped by Sombrafied Wonderbolts S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts block RD's path S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts dive-bombing S9E2.png Pinkie Pie "what do we do, Twilight?!" S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "we can't stay here!" S9E2.png Twilight about to teleport away with her friends S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies engulfed in light S9E2.png The Last Crusade Wonderbolts flying over the ceremony S9E12.png Wonderbolts trailing colored smoke S9E12.png Wonderbolts shaping colored smoke S9E12.png Between Dark and Dawn Princesses pass Wonderbolts and Trixie S9E13.png The Summer Sun Setback RD and Wonderbolts fly into the storm S9E17.png RD and Wonderbolts collect storm clouds S9E17.png RD and Wonderbolts dodging lightning S9E17.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cotton Sky addressing the Pegasi S9E25.png Cotton Sky giving orders to Pegasi S9E25.png Pegasi listening to Cotton Sky S9E25.png The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Wonderbolts and Hippogriffs arrive to fight S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charge down the hill S9E25.png Hyper Sonic "keeps us divided!" S9E25.png Hyper Sonic addresses the Pegasi S9E25.png Soarin crashes into the magic bubble S9E25.png The bubble shield starts to crumble S9E25.png The Last Problem Wide view of the Wonderbolt Academy S9E26.png Wonderbolts create Twilight-colored streaks S9E26.png Soarin and Spitfire crash into each other S9E26.png Rainbow catches Spitfire and Soarin S9E26.png Spitfire and Soarin saved by a cloud S9E26.png Spitfire "it needs to be this complicated" S9E26.png Rainbow Dash "a lot more work to do" S9E26.png Spitfire and Wonderbolts ready to fly S9E26.png Rainbow calling out to the Wonderbolts S9E26.png Rainbow zooms after the Wonderbolts S9E26.png Wonderbolts streaking streams of color S9E26.png Fireworks going off near the balcony S9E26.png Supporting characters on yellow background S9E26.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Rainbow practicing with Wonderbolts BGES1.png Rainbow Dash slowing her flight BGES1.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 Third Eye Comics cover.png Comic issue 1 Third Eye Comics cover textless.jpg My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Comic issue 11 cover A.jpg Comic issue 12 blank cover.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 55 credits page.jpg Comic issue 55 page 1.jpg Comic issue 55 page 2.jpg Comic issue 55 page 3.jpg Comic issue 55 page 4.jpg Comic issue 56 page 5.jpg Comic micro 2 page 1.png Friends Forever issue 36 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 36 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 36 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 36 credits page.jpg Merchandise Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection back of packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack packaging.jpg|Is Soarin the ''second male pony to have a brushable? Guardians of Harmony Spitfire and Soarin figures.jpg Guardians of Harmony Spitfire and Soarin packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Ride the Lightning T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg|Older bronies will get this reference. Miscellaneous Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg|Soarin and Rainbow Dash in a photo from, A Canterlot Wedding. Equestria Games torch S4E24.png|You can slightly see the back of Soarin. Guardians of Harmony Amazon Banner.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg